Shadows from the past
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: Ten years have passed since Tomoe s death and Kenshin still has not forgiven himself for killing her.As Tomoe s death anniversary approaches Kenshin becomes more and more isolated to himself making everyone worry about him. But is Tomoe really dead? What would happen if she came back? Will Kenshin and Kaoru ever have a chance in love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Hello again. I decided to make an other story for Rurouni Kenshin. I hope to like it

Chapter 1

Memories that can not be forgotten

It was another night in Tokyo and Kenshingumi had decided to go for dinner to Akabeko. Sanosuke and Yahiko were fighting as always for the food and Kaoru was yelling at them angry that for once could not be quiet and enjoy themselves.

Kenshin however was in a different mood. Despite the noises and the voices of the people that were eating at Akabeko it looked like he could not hear anything. He seemed distant and lost to his own thoughts. He looked sad and lost to his own world. Kaoru was looking at him worried. He looked so pained. It was like he didn't have communication with anyone. His body was there but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking of something g or someone. Tears started to run down her face .She wanted to be with him and help him fight his demons. She wanted to care for him in any possible way. However she knew that Kenshin would never let her help him and that he would never open his heart to her. She could not do anything else. She was watching him in silence.

"My love what's happening to you and you look so sad? What's tormenting you so much? You seem so distant and lonely. How i would like to hold you for ever. Let me comfort you, and take away your pain, let me be with you. Every time I try to reach you you go away. Away from me. Even if you will let me close to you i will always be by your side. I will never leave you. You are not alone. I will save you from darkness.. I am in love with you"

Kenshin was sitting on the other side on the table lost in his own world. His head was hurting and he felt that he would explode. Tomorrow was Tomoe`s death anniversary and once again he felt devastated and broken. Once again guilt come over him .Guilt about the crime he had done .He had killed the only woman that ever loved with his own hands. The woman that once he had promised to protect. How he wishes all those years of pain and loneliness were just a nightmare and that he would wake up with Tomoe lying next to him. He would never forgive himself for killing her. How he wanted that pain to go away so that he could not suffer anymore.

Tomoe, my beloved Tomoe why did you leave me? Why did you leave me alone? I am lost without you. You are my sheath, you are the only one who can protect me from darkness. That can keep me sane. But you left and here i stand alone without you. I cannot do this anymore. Please Tomoe come and take me and let us live together for the eternity. Please Tomoe come back to me. I need you…

I hope you liked my story. Please review and tell me if you like the story in order to write more chapters. Thank you.

Lady Lucila.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

Shadows from the past

Chapter 2:A broken Heart

Snow was falling softly on the ground making the scenery look like it came for a fairytale. Kenshin was looking at the snowflakes which fell on his hair. He didn`t know why he was here. He didn`t feel the cold. Actually he couldn`t feel anything. He continued to walk until he saw something that made him scream. Tomoe was standing in front of him,and looking at him with cold empty eyes. She was not smiling. She was just staring at him.

"Tomoeeeeeeee" he cried. Tomoe is that you? Tomoe come to me, please come back to me…" he said.

" Kenshin, Kenshin… Kenshin why did you kill me? I tried to save and you killed me. Why? Tell me why? She asked to him and then she disappeared.

"No, no Tomoe don`t leave me, please don`t leave me. Suddenly the scenery changed and now he was in a place which was full of skulls. This was a scenery suitable for Jineh, he thought but for him as well. Suddenly Kaoru appeared to him. He started to run to her direction.

"Kaoru, Kaoru why are you here, Kaoru. She turned her head towards him and she said to him" I am sorry Kenshin, I am sorry that I couldn't protect from yourself she said"

" No ,Kaoru please do not go away. You are the only one who has left for me now. Kaoru"

"I will always be with you Kenshin. She said and then her faced changed and became Tomoe again. He saw her lying in the ground with her body covered in blood. "Goodbye Kenshin .I hope one day we will meet again she said and then she disappeared."Noooo, Tomoeeeeee" he said and then everything became blank.

"'Kenshin, Kenshin, please Kenshin open your eyes" Kaoru told him. Please Kenshin what`s wrong, Kenshin she cried. Suddenly he woke up and opened his eyes. Where was he? Had all these been just a dream? Not just a dream, a nightmare. He saw Kaoru`s worried face and he started feeling guilty. He always made her cry. She was the only person that could trust, the only person that he felt safe when he was by her side and the only one who wanted to protect. After all those years of emptiness she appeared suddenly in front of him and started to warm his heart. Without even realizing it, he stretched out his hand and gently touched her cheek making her blush like a little girl.

Kaoru was practicing with her bokken and Yahiko in the training room when he heard Kenshin`s screams. She immediately left and went by Kenshin`s side to see what was happening. She tried to wake him up but she couldn`t. He seemed like he was trapped in his own nightmares. His face looked pained and he had uttered an other cut-off groaning sound.

"Kaoru, Kaoru don`t leave me .please don`t leave mehe said. Kaoru was standing next to him, holding his hand and she was crying quietly. He shouted her name, he was calling for her in his dreams. Could this mean that he was interested in her? That she could have a chance with him? A small smile appeared on her face but it was vanished immediately when he heard Kenshin calling also an other name. And other woman`s name.

" No , no don`t leave me .Please don`t leave me Tomoe. I need you. I am sorry for everything I have done, please forgive me, please come back to me" Aishiteru Tomoe... he said. Kaoru would not believe it if she didn`t hear it with her own ears. Her heart was crushed. Kenshin was calling an other woman`s name telling that he loved her. Now she understood why that he would never open his heart to her. His heart belonged already to someone else. It belonged to Tomoe. Now she understood why he looked sad and broken. He was thinking of her. Then why he was dreaming for her too and calling her name? Maybe because she was thinking her like a friend who had come in his dream to help him deal with the nightmares.

Hate and jealousy started to capture her heart She didn`t want to feel these feelings now but she couldn`t help it. She wanted to learn everything about Kenshin`s past and about that mysterious woman Tomoe. However it wasn`t now the time for such questions. She had to help Kenshin and she was going to be there with him no matter what happens. So suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her. His amber eyes had captured her and holding her in their gasp. He raised his hand and touched so softly that she thought she was going to melt.

" Kenshin are you alright?" she asked him." You were talking and screaming in your dream. Are you ok?

"I am fine, thank you. I guess I saw a nightmare. Thank you very much about your concern. I didn`t want to make you worry" he said to her.

"It`s fine Kenshin. I am happy that you are ok . I will leave you now. Get dressed and I will prepare breakfast'' she said and she got up from the futon to leave. But before she left she asked Kenshin.

"Kenshin, may I ask you something ?" she told him.

"Yes, Kaoru what is it? he asked?"

"Who is Tomoe"? she said

Kenshin froze , shocked and surprised with Kaoru`s question .How did she know about Tomoe? Had he been calling her in his sleep? He knew now that he had no other choice than to tell her. His eyes now had lost their color , were empty and were looking in the ground.

Kaoru looked nervous at his direction, surprised with the sudden change of his emotions. She stood there frozen waiting for his answer but even in her worst nightmares she would not be ready to hear what he was going to tell her.

"Tomoe .Tomoe Himura…he said, almost silently . She was my wife…..

So how was chapter 2.I hope you liked it. Please don`t forget to review. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows of the past

Chapter 3- Painful Memories

"Tomoe, Tomoe Himura. She was my wife. The wife that I killed with my own hands" he said tears running down his face. She was the only woman I ever loved, the woman that once I swore to protect her and I killed her with my own hands he said. His hands were trembling. He could not speak any more. He couldn't even look Kaoru straight in the eyes. She must hate me now he thought. She will think that I am

a monster, a merciless killer. She will hate me as well. But if she hates me i will not be able to continue. Please Kaoru don't despise me. I need you. You are my only hope. He was couldn't hold up the tear any more.

Suddenly he felt a hand touching his shoulder and it was Kaoru. But she didn't look angry. On the contrary she looked sad and unhappy. She suffered because he suffered. She wanted to share his pain. Now he understood. But why she was crying for him? He was a monster, a killer, why she was hurt? He wondered

Kaoru was shocked. Tomoe was his wife? Kenshin was married and he had killed his wife? What was happening? She didn't know what to say. She understood now why he always looked sad. He must have suffered so much for her death. She felt jealous for Tomoe because even sin death she held Kenshin`s heart but also she couldn't see Kenshin be broken and die slowly of despair. So she did the only thing that she could do right now. She touched with her hands his shoulders. She wanted him tio see that she was here and that she was always going to be with him.

"It's alright Kenshin, I understand. I don't hate you. I am sure that you didn't want to kill her. Please tell me what happened. Tell me about your past and tell me share your pain" she said to him.

He lifted his head and told her:" Alright Kaoru, I will tell you, but this is story of pain and sadness and the story behind my cross-shaped scar". Everything happened 10 years ago, back in BakuMatsu when I was still a Hitokiri and one rainy night I met her. Her name was Yukishiro Tomoe and she would change my life for ever….

So how did you find my chapter? I know this is short but next time I will make a bigger one. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Thank you,

Lady Lucila


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Thanks for your support to my story and for your reviews. Here is chapter 4

Chapter 4: The story of crossed-shaped scar

"Tomoe appeared in a very difficult time for me. I was 15 years old and she was 18. She appeared suddenly in front of me, one rainy night. She saw me kill a man in the middle of the street. I was thinking if I should silence her or not, because I leave no witnesses, but I figured she was drunk so I decided to spare her" he said

"You made it rain blood" she told me. I took her in the inn, where Katsura asked about her origins and about her family. He had to make sure that she was not a spy. Once he found out that she wasn`t a threat to us, he decided to let her stay in the inn and she started to work. I think that Katsura felt sorry for her because she said that she didn`t have a family and a place to go. We believed her, we trusted her…I also trusted her. While everyone was happy to have her in the inn, I was angry. Whenever I saw her I felt nervous and I was trembling. For me Tomoe was a distraction, and I wanted her to leave" he said and a small smile appeared his lips with the memories.

"But why you wanted to get rid of her. I mean since later you fell in love with her "Kaoru asked Kenshin . Her hands were trembling in the thought and she knew she had to try hard in order to continue to hear the story.

"You do not understand Kaoru, those feelings were new to me. I didn`t know how to act and how to behave. When she first came to the inn she was so cold towards me. Her eyes were empty and lifeless. But later we started to get very close. She was always waiting for me after my assignments and took care of me. She was always there protecting me for my demons. I owe her a great gratitude. Slowly the gratitude became admiration and the admiration turned to love. I did everything to get her attention. I did everything she asked for. I wanted her to notice me and love me like I did." He said

"I love you too Kenshin , like Tomoe did and I try for you to understand how I feel but you don`t seem to notice me. You don`t care for me even a little?" she thought and tears started again to run down her face. But Kenshin didn`t notice her tears. He continued to tell his story.

She begun to smile and be always by my side. Once I almost killed her by accident but she forgave me. She asked me to be my sheath in order to hold back the madness and I accepted it. Later after Katsura`s orders and because we had to hide my true identity, we pretended to be a married couple and we left to Otsu where we stayed for almost a year. I loved her so much and I didn`t this to be a lie, so later we got married for real .Those were the happiest days of my life Kaoru. She made me feel again like a human being .I didn`t want to return being a Hitokiri again. I didn`t want to kill people any more. I just wanted to live a peaceful life with her. I thought she loved me like I did. But soon I would discover her true purpose" he said to Kaoru.

"What do you mean, Kenshin, what happened next? Kaoru asked Kenshin ,curiosity appeared in Kaoru`s face. She wanted to know more about Tomoe and her relationship with Kenshin.

"Later I discovered that she was a spy for the Shogunate and that she had come to Kyoto with one purpose, to kill me. I killed her fiancée and she wanted revenge. Once I discovered that she was a traitor I followed her to the place where she would meet her conspirators. They attacked me and started a fight and while I was ready to kill the last one of them, and without noticing it she came in front of me and received the blow of my sword. She died Kaoru, in order to save me. She protected me with her life. I killed her with my own hands Kaoru. And she forgave me for I what I did. How could she do that Kaoru? I cannot understand "he said. He couldn`t speak any more and he started crying.

Kaoru stood there shocked with his story. She couldn`t imagine the pain that lived in Kenshin`s heart. Now she understood that Tomoe was also a victim, like Kenshin was. She started to feel pity for her and her sad story .But also she couldn`t control her jealousy towards her, because even in death she held Kenshin captive. But she would help Kenshin. She would try and heal the broken man who was in front of her.

Slowly she touched his shoulders and she hugged him. Kenshin stood there frozen and shocked with Kaoru`s action.

"It`s ok Kenshin, I understand. Don`t worry, I am with you. I will never leave you alone" she said

"Thank you again Kaoru. Thank you for your understanding" he said.

"It's ok. Don`t worry" she said and went towards the door. But before leaving Kenhin asked her.

"Tomorrow is Tomoe` death anniversary and I will travel to Kyoto to visit her grave. Would you like to come with me Kaoru? I would like you to travel with me. This is very difficult for me and I don`t want to do it alone" he said waiting for her answer.

"Of course Kenshin I would be more than happy to accompany you to the journey" she said and went to her room to prepare her things.

What awaited them in Kyoto? Soon she would find out.

Here is chapter 4. I hope you liked it and please review and I will update soon. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. Thank you very much for your reviews. Here is chapter 5

Chapter 5: The promise

Kaoru was in her room making the last preparations for the trip. What awaited them in Kyoto? She was so happy that Kenshin had asked her to come with him, but she was also puzzled with his behavior. She knew that he didn't` tell her the whole story and there were some things that he wanted to keep for himself but she wanted to learn everything.

Her jealousy and her sadness grew day by day. She tried very hard to control those feelings but she couldn`t. She wanted to understand him, to be close to him but also she wanted to make Kenshin forget about Tomoe. Tomoe had his past but she had had his future ad she wanted to make him happy. But how she would manage to make Kenshin forget and move on?

There were still many mysteries that had to be solved and she knew that the answers to all her questions were in Kyoto. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Kenshin calling her from outside.

"Kaoru-dono are you ready? We have to go before sunset" he said.

"Hai Kenshin, wait a minute please" he said to him. She was wearing a beautiful pink kimono she had bought three days before. She also bought a new perfume with jasmine. It was her favorite. But Tae had told her about a new perfume that was in the market and that was the perfume of white plum. So she decided to buy the perfume that all her friends liked. She wanted something different this time. She wanted to be beautiful for Kenshin.

Kenshin was waiting for Kaoru in the yard. It was late and he wanted them to leave before sunset in order to find a place to stay for the night. Suddenly he heard the door and the smell of a familiar scent filled the air. It couldn`t be. After so long, that perfume, the perfume of white plums appeared again .Could it be that Tomoe had returned from the dead and came for him? He slowly turned his head, but his eyes widened when he saw that in the door was Kaoru and not Tomoe. Disappointment was a feeling that started to capture Kenshin`s heart but he also started to feel anger. He didn`t know if he was angry with himself because again he let the emotions he had hidden for a very long time in his heart come to the surface once again or with Kaoru who had chosen to put the specific perfume. And before realizing it he asked her.

"Where did you get this Kaoru"? He asked her

"What….what do you mean Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him shocked with his behavior.

"The perfume, the perfume you wear. The perfume of white plums, where did you find it?" he asked her looking very impatient.

Kaoru was speechless. Why he was asking about her perfume? It was just another perfume like all the rest, but why Kenshin was now mad? And how he knew that it was white plum? She didn`t know what to do. Sometimes she couldn`t understand him at all. She didn`t want to provoke him further so she asked him softly.

"What are you talking about Kenshin, I have no idea" she said and she started to tremble. Now she was afraid of him. His side of him, his dark side was still unknown to her and it scared her. She thought that he would calm down but he snapped.

"That perfume you wear, was Tomoe`s. She was her favorite. This was her scent. Every night I held her in my arms and she had that beautiful perfume. And now Kaoru you are the one who wears it. Tell me, why I have to be tortured like this? Why I cannot be free for my memories? Her memory is still haunting me and her scent still tortures me wherever I go. It`s like she has never left Kaoru" he said and started to cry.

"I am sorry Kenshin, I didn`t know that this was your wife`s favorite perfume. I know that you are in pain and that you suffer but please, please try to forget and return to us for the sake of your friends Kenshin come to your senses. We all need you, I need you….If you cannot fight for yourself, and then I will do it for you. I promise" she said and gently she touched his hand.

"Kaoru, you would do that for me? But why?" he asked her.

"Because Kenshin I care for you. Because you are the most important person for me and I will fight for you. I will always be by your side even if you don`t want to. I will not let you go. Even if you never love me, I will be with you. You are not alone «she said.

"Thank you Kaoru, thank you. That means a lot to me" he said and a small smile appeared to his lips.

"Now let`s go, we have to find somewhere to stay for the night. Tomorrow we will be in Kyoto" she said and started to walk.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow we will be in Kyoto. Tomoe tomorrow I will see you again after so long. Wait for me my love, I am coming"….

I hope you liked my chapter. Please review and I will update soon. Thank you

Lady Lucila


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy

Chapter 6: The arrival in Kyoto

Kenshin and Kaoru arrived in an inn in order to spend the night. Tomorrow they would finally arrive in Kyoto .Tomorrow Kenshin would visit after so many years his wife`s grave. They rent two rooms. However Kaoru could not sleep at all. Worry at her heart. What would happen in Kyoto? Could they have a future together?

"Hello we would like two rooms for tonight please. We are travelers and we are going to Kyoto. Could we stay here tonight?" Kaoru asked the owner of the hotel very politely.

"Hai, dojo I will prepare your rooms immediately .I will be back in a second" the old man said and left to service his customers.

"Kenshin, are you alright? Please, say something .You are very silent. Are you ok? Please talk to me" Kaoru told him. However he didn`t respond. He slowly turned his head towards her and told her.

"Gomen Nasai Kaoru but I am in no mood to talk right now. Please leave me alone" he said and left. After a while both they had gone to their rooms to rest for the night. Tomorrow they would finally arrive in Kyoto.

Kaoru was lying in her bed and thinking about Kenshin. His behavior worried her. It seemed like he was slowly turning to his old self. Because she knew that Kenshin would never speak like that. She had to be careful with Kenshin. His side of him was dangerous and unpredictable. She would help him and support him no matter the cost.

Meanwhile Kenshin in his room was sleeping .Once again he saw Tomoe in his dreams. She was telling him that she waited him in order to be together again. He didn`t know why but something was going to happen and soon.

The next day Kenshin and Kaoru woke up early, they paid the owner of the hotel and left. Kaoru was trying to start a conversation with Kenshin but he didn`t speak. He was just breathing slowly. After a couple of hours they arrived in Kyoto .Many people were in Kyoto that time of the year because of the festivals. Many women were dressed with beautiful kimono.

Kaoru was so excited that once again she visited Kyoto. Her father had once told her that when she would find that special someone she could go with him to Kyoto during the celebration of Tanabata and he would ask her to marry him. Tears started to run on Kaoru`s face at the memory of her father. Yes she was with the man she loved in Kyoto but they weren`t there for entertainment. They were to visit someone`s grave and that someone was Kenshin`s wife.

It was obvious now that Kenshin still loved his dead wife and he couldn`t give his love to anyone else. Why she had to appear in Kenshin`s life and make him suffer so much? Why? She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she heard Kenshin`s voice.

"This is the cemetery Kaoru. We arrived. Are you sure you want to go inside? You can wait for me here" he told her

"No Kenshin, I am fine she told him. I am with you always" she said and took his hand into hers.

Kenshin was surprised with Kaoru`s gesture but he didn`t show it. On the contrary he touched her hand too and he told her softly.

"Thank you for your support Kaoru. Now let`s go .Son we will arrive to Tomoe`s grave" he said and started walking.

"Tomoe, I came for you my love as i had promised. Please Tomoe come to me, let me see your beautiful face again .Smile for me again my love. I love you and I will always love u. Come back to me.. come..

Here is chapter review and tell me if you liked it. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confession

Kenshin and Kaoru entered the graveyard and went towards Tomoe`s grave. When Kenshin saw again his wife`s grave again tears started to run down his face. Kaoru who was sitting next to him notices the tears and felt a sudden pain in her heart. This man next to her was so broken. What was so special about that woman that made Kenshin crazy about her?

She had betrayed him, abandoned him and had tried to kill him. But in the end she gave her life in order to save him and that made Kenshin never forget her. She wanted to be in her place. She didn`t care even if she was dead if that meant that she would have a special place in his heart.

"Kaoru, this is Tomoe, my wife`s grave." He said and looked at Kaoru. His eyes were empty and cold.

"Yes Kenshin. You are now here with your wife after so many years. Let me pray for her soul" Kaoru said to him.

She went towards the grave and kneeled. She wanted to show her respect towards the young woman, the woman who had saved Kenshin`s life and from his dark side Hitokiri Battousai.

"Tomoe ,tomoe if you can hear me I want to thank you for saving Kenshin. But please, please let him go, let him free in order to live happy for once in his life, to live happy with me. I promise that I will good take care of him. But let him go , he is not yours any more" she said.

Kenshin was watching Kaoru paying respect to his dead wife. He felt very obligated to Kaoru, after all she was the one who helped him with his nightmares. Her presence made him feel happy but now that was here with his wife, he wanted to be alone with her. He knew Kaoru`s feelings for him but he didn`t know if he could love her too. The wounds were still fresh and he didn`t want Kaoru to have the same fate with Tomoe. Everything he loved and cared, died. He wanted to protect Kaoru from everyone, including himself.

"Kaoru….."Kenshin said

"Yes Kenshin, what is it? Kaoru asked

"I am sorry but I would like now to be alone with my wife for a while. Wait for me, I won`t be long" he told her. His voice was so cold that made Kaoru tremble.

"Of course Kenshin I will leave. I don`t want to be a burden" she said and left with tears in her eyes.

Kenshin slowly approached the grave. He took the roses he held and left them on the grave.. He kneeled and burst into tears. Tears for her death and tears for his sad fate.

"Tomoe, my love I am here now. I have kept my promise. I came to see you. We are together now. If only you could be here with me, how I would like to hold you once again, how I miss you. I can`t forget you. I will not forget you. I want to be with you. You are the one who helped me and saved me from the madness. You are everything for me…" he said all the time crying…

"Tomoe, tomoe come back….Tomoe! he screamed.

Kaoru was sitting outside the graveyard when she heard Kenshin`s screams. Although she wanted to go there and comfort him she knew that she couldn`t do it. Kenshin had to deal this alone. He had to fight his own demons. He also had asked her to leave him alone.

"Maybe I should leave him alone like he asked me. Perhaps it would be better if I left from Kyoto as well. It is obvious now that Kenshin doesn`t need me and that I am a burden to him. Then if he doesn`t want me , then why he asked me to come with him? Why he is treating me like this? I should go. After all I am not needed here" she said and started to leave.

"Kaoru, Kaoru where are you going" Kenshin asked Kaoru

"I am leaving Kenshin.I am going home. I will leave you alone with your wife. I don`t want to make your life difficult and annoy you. Sorry if I troubled you Kenshin. Goodbye" she said. But Kenshin caught her arm and told her

"Kaoru, please don`t leave me. I am so sorry for everything .i didn`t want to hurt you. You have helped me so much all this time and I am very grateful to you. I know that you are in pain because of me. No matter how I try I can`t escape from the guilt of what I did. But here I am and hurt you again,, me the one who swore to protect are the one who helps me keep my sanity. I need you Kaoru, I need you so much .I want to protect you and keep you safe. I want to love you and cherish you. Tomoe was and will always be an important person for me and she will always be in my heart but I think that maybe is time to go on." he said and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kaoru couldn`t believe it. Was really Kenshin really kissing her or it was a dream? But his lips on hers were real so it was true.

"Kenshin, my love nothing is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself. Besides I have you to protect me. Now let`s go. Let`s go for a walk and enjoy the festival" she said smiling. "You must continue, I am sure that Tomoe would like the same thing ,for you to be happy" she told him.I love you,I have always loved you ,please give me a chance, give us a chance. I want to be with you…."Kaoru said

Kenshin smiled and hugged her .Maybe it was time for him to start a new life with Kaoru by his said.

"I feel also the same about you.I ant to be with you Kaoru. I have been selfish but I no longer can deny the truth. Now let`s go .You must be hungry from the trip" he said. They left the graveyard and went towards the town..

"Goodbye Tomoe, I will see you again next year my love. Please rest in peace"

After a while they arrived in a tavern in order to eat and rest for a while .I t was Kyoto`s most famous restaurant and everyone went there because the food was good and the prices were low. They ordered their meal and sake to accompany it.

"It is very nice here, isn`t Kenshin? The food is very tasty and the sake too." Kaoru said. It`s to bad that we have to return tomorrow in Tokyo. I wanted to stay here for a while." Kaoru said looking very happy.

"You know we can`t do this Kaoru. We must return. You have your lessons and everyone must be worried for us." He said to her very seriously.

"Alright Kenshin,I think you are right. Now let`s go to….Suddenly a noise could be heard and interrupted her conversation.

"Listen you bitch ,we are the protectors of Kyoto and we have been fighting for your safety ,for everyone safety. So now come here and have a drink with us. We need some company from a beautiful girl like you. Now come with us or you will regret it" a man said and slapped the young girl hard. Kenshin heard this and immediately went to help. He couldn`t see the woman because she was lying to the ground .Perhaps she had fainted" he thought

"Hey you stop right now and leave her alone, now that you can or else you will regret it."Kenshin said to the one who seemed to be the leader.

"Oh ,you dare to challenge me shorty. Ha ha ha. You idiot I will slit your throat before you realize it" he said and started to laugh.

Kenshin took his sword and attacked the leader hitting him in the stomach and the head. The leader screamed from pain and was looked carefully at him. Red hair and a cross-shaped scar. Could it be?...

"Are you Hitokiri Battousai?" the leader asked him with fear

"Yes, the one and only. Now that you know leave this place at once before I do something more than hitting you" he said taking a threatening step towards him and his men .His gold eyes were looking the leader who was shaking from fear

"Of course , sir we are leaving right now" he said and quickly they left the tavern.

Kenshin went towards the young woman to help her stand. He heard her cough and immediately went next to her in order to help her.

"Are you alright miss? I am sorry for what these men did to you. I want to help you. Are you ok? He said and turned her in order to see her face. But his eyes widened and shock appeared to his eyes when at the sight for her,it couldn`t be.. he couldn`t believe it…No, no it couldn`t be….

"TOMOE"...

Author`s note:

Hello dear readers. I am sorry that I was late to update and yes Tomoe is alive. What is going to happen now? You will have to wait until next chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update you everyone

Lady Lucila


	8. Chapter 8

Hell again dear readers. Here is chapter 8. Enjoy

Chapter 8: The meeting

Kenshin He couldn't believe in his eyes. His wife, the one he thought he had lost was alive and right in front of him.

"Tomoe…." He screamed.

Tomoe was lying helpless in the ground. That man had hit her hard and blood was coming out from her mouth. Suddenly she felt strong hands holding her and a soft voice calling her. It was a man`s voice.

"Are you alright miss ? I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe now" he said.

The young woman turned slowly her head towards the direction of the voice in order to thank the man who had saved her. But her eyes widened and shock appeared to her beautiful face when she saw the face of the man. It was him. Kenshin. Her husband. After all those years he was still alive? She hadn`t forgotten him. She still loved him and wanted to be with him. Tomoe started to cry and when he heard his voice calling her she hugged him tightly..

"Tomoe"…. Kenshin sceamed with tears in his eyes. But those tears were tears of joy and not tears of pain.

"Kenshin"…. Tomoe said, her voice still weak and gentle as he remembered

"Kenshin.. My love is that you? Or I am dreaming again? Tomoe told him.

" It`s me Kenshin. Tomoe you are still alive? I cannot believe it. All those years I thought that you were dead. All those years I have been wandering around Japan, but I was never able to forget you. Everywhere I went your face was haunting me. The only thing that left for me was the memories and your warmth. I missed your warmth, you were the only one who could take the pain of my loneliness away. Guilt was torturing me, guilt for what I have done to you. I have never forgotten you, not even for a second. And now I found you that you are alive. But how ? Please Tomoe, tell me how" he said and hugged her tightly. Now that he had her once again in his arms, he would never let her go…

Meanwhile Kaoru was looking at them , still shocked from what had happened before. Just a while ago they were sitting and talking happily about their future and now the whole situation had changed. Tomoe, Kenshin`s wife was alive. How could this be? Maybe it was all a nightmare and she would wake up in a minute She thought that she had him now and that they could be together, but now his wife was alive and she had returned , and once again she would take him away from her. Was she really alive, or she was a ghost coming from the Underworld just to torture her?

Kenshin was hugging her tightly and he was talking to her so softly. He didn`t even once give a glare to her, like she never existed. Slowly she approached them. Kenshin didn`t even feel her presence. Kaoru looked Tomoe very carefully. She was truly a very beautiful woman. Pain and jealousy started to control Kaoru`s heart especially with the way Kenshin was holding her hand. She heard Tomoe`s gentle vice.

"I t`s a long story my love. I will explain everything but right now I need to rest for a while" she said. Kenshin helped her to stand and then he realized that all this time Kaoru was watching them. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and noticed that the young woman was trembling and was crying. He knew that she had feelings for him and he didn`t want to hurt her. Kaoru was very important to him, he had decided that he would start a family with her and he would try to forget the past, but now the past was coming again to haunt him . Now the things were different. Tomoe had returned. But he couldn`t think those kind of things now. He had to help Tomoe and learn everything about what had happened all those years.

'Where is your brother Enishi ?Isn`t he with you" Kenshin asked her curious about his fate.

" Enishi...My brother .., my brother is dead"

Author`s note:

Tomoe is back and once again she is in Kenshin`s life. But what happened to her all these years? And why Enishi is dead? You will have to wait until next chapter. Also I know that Kenshin is cold towards Kaoru now, but things can change… Please dear readers review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again dear readers.. Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Kaoru`s pain

"Enishi, is dead? But how? I can't believe it. How it happened?" Kenshin asked Tomoe, curius about what had happened to him.

"I will explain everything later my love. Now let's go" Tomoe said and brushed a tear from her eye. It was obvious that her brother's death was hurting her very much. She then noticed from the first time a young girl standing in front of them. Immediately she asked Kenshin.

"Kenshin who is that girl?" Tomoe asked him. Kaoru`s eyes widened when she heard Tomoe`s words. She was not just a little girl .She was a woman and a fighter. She wanted to give a slap to the woman's face but she tried to control herself. She didn`t want Kenshin to hate her.

"Tomoe, this is Kamiya Kaoru. She is my friend and she is the one who opened her home for me and accepted me despite my past when I was a wanderer. I own her my life Tomoe. She saved me many times and also for myself. I don't know what I would do without her. I would have become Battousai again if she wasn't there to help me. She is a very important person for me" Kenshin said and Kaoru started to blush. Kenshin didn't notice Kaoru`s blush and continued. "Kaoru this is Tomoe Yukishiro Himura. My wife" he said and once again took Tomoe`s small hand in his large one.

"Nice to meet you ,Mrs. Yukishiro. Kensin has told me so many things about you" Kaoru said and forced her self to smile.

Tomoe smiled to her but inside her heart was beating very fast. She saw how Kaoru was looking at Kenshin. She knew that the girl was not looking at him like a friend. She was in love with him. In her absence Kenshin and Kaoru had created a strong bond between them but now that she had returned she would break that bond. Kenshin belonged only to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Kenshin saying.

"Alright, now I think it`s time for us to leave. Soon it will be dark and we have to find a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow we are leaving for Kyoto, to miss Kaoru`s home. You will meet also our friends. Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, Suzume, Ayame , and doctor Genzai. They are living with us in the Dojo and they are all good friends of mine" Kenshin said smiling all the time to her.

"Oh, I am sure that I will like them anata: she said and brought her head to his chest. Kenshin was the one who was blushing now. Tomoe smiled. She knew that Kenshin was still in love with her. After everything they have been through they were now together.

Kaoru , Kenshin and Tomoe left the tavern in order to find a place to stay for the night. They were exhausted and they needed tome to rest. Kaoru`s eyes were red from all the tears but Kenshin looked happy. He was smiling and that smile was coming from his heart. He and Tomoe were talking while Kaoru was behind them. She didn't know if she could handle this pain. It seemed like they were lost in their own world. She wanted to scream, to shout or to do anything in order to have their attention.

"Tomoe, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Kenshin asked her.

"Kenshin I am fine. You don't have to worry so much about me" she said and started to laugh.

Kaoru was walking behind them. Her eyes were red from all the tears. She felt that she was going to collapse. This was a true nightmare

"Look at them. They are so happy. They are together again. What is going to happen from now on? Tomoe is very beautiful woman. Why Kenshin invited her to our house? Of course he is his wife and wherever he goes she will go too. They are still married. And everything was going so well. I had him. He had told me that he would forget her and that we could be together. Why she had to return. Why?"..Kaoru said .

"Kaoru, Kaoru are you ok? Kenshin asked her. Kenshin had stopped immediately when he noticed that Kaoru wasn't coming with them. He turned his head towards her and saw her standing in the road and she was looking to the ground. Guilt started to dominate his heart. He had played with her feelings. He had told her that he would move on and forget Tomoe. He had told her that they would be together from now on. And then , suddenly Tomoe appeared and he went to her like a lovesick teenager. He had lied to Kaoru and that made him feel like a monster. He needed to speak with her. He hoped that Kaoru would understand the situation. He was also confused. He didn't know what to do. He cared for Kaoru and he didn't want to see her suffer but now Tomoe had returned and she was his wife. He loved her so much. He would never let her go. He had to speak with Kaoru and solve everything. But he would do it tomorrow. Tonight he needed rest and he wanted to find the truth. Tonight he would discover everything that happened to the past .But the most important of all. How Tomoe managed to survive when he thought that she was dead? And who helped her?And then he realized that Kaoru still hadn`t answered to him. He begun to speak again when he heard Kaoru`s voice.

"I am fine Kenshin really. Actually I am very happy that you found your wife again" she said smiling. But Kenshin could see the truth in Kaoru`s eyes. She was suffering. Pain and sadness were the feelings that Kaoru had now. They say that the eyes are the mirror of the soul and this was exactly what Kenshin saw in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Kaoru. I didn't want things to happen this way. Forgive me Kaoru, forgive me…

Author`s note:

Poor Kaoru. She suffers so much. What will happen now? In next chapter Tomoe will say the truth to Kenshin. What happened to her all these years? And how Kaoru will react to Kenshin`s and Tomoe`s reunion? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear readers please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Kisses

Lady Lucila


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again dear readers. Here is hapter 10.

Chapter 10: True feelings

After arriving in the inn Kenshin, Tomoe and Kaoru ordered two rooms in order to rest for the night. Although Kenshin and Tomoe were married after so many years they didn`t feel very comfortable and decided that they would stay in different rooms. So they asked one room for Kenshin and one room for Tomoe and Kaoru.

Kaoru `s eyes widened when she heared that she would share a room with her rival, the woman who hated with all her heart, but also felt happy that the two of them wouldn`t sleep in the same room. She didn`t want to imagine what was going to happen if Tomoe went to Kenshin`s room. Kaoru knew that Tomoe was so shy in order to do anything with Kenshin but she knew that he woud be eager to make love to her. She knew his feelings very well and that he wanted to hold his wife in his arms. And that was something that she wouldn`t let it happen. She would fight for Kenshin against Tomoe and against everyone.

She entered the room and saw Tomoe wearing a white yukata and writing in her diary. Although she didn`t like it, she had to confess that this woman was very beautiful and it was obvious that she was from a noble family. Tomoe was an aristocratic woman while she was a tomboy and a girl with bad manners. She wanted to be like her, a woman who had everything. Beauty, manners, and the most important of all she had Kenshin. Tomorrow they would leave Kyoto and return to her dojo. Tonight it was the chance to speak with Tomoe about her and her feelings for Kenshin. Slowly she approahed Tomoe and when the young woman saw her she smiled.

"Miss Kaoru thank you very muh for your help today and also for lending me this yugata. I had nothing to wear" Tomoe told her and smiled.

"Don`t worry Miss Yukishiro you can have this yugata. I have others with me." Kaoru told her and although she tried to smile, she looked sad and distant.

"Please call me Tomoe, miss Kaoru. After all i am not very old" she said trying to start a conversation with her.

"Alright Tomoe san, please call me Kaoru. I am only 18 years old. ..You should be happy. Now that you found Kenshin again. You are very lucky Tomoe san that you have a husband like him, i mean Kenshin. He loves you very much" she said and a tear rolled from her eyes.

"Yes i am happy, very happy that i met him again. It`s like a dream. All these years i have tried to find him but in vain . I had almost lost hope until i saw him in the tavern. But now things are different. We are together now and nothing or noone is going to seperate us again." she said looking at Kaoru smiling all the time

"Miss Tomoe please don`t say such words like you will be together again. Don`t forget that you betrayed him and tried to kill him. Kenshin told me everything, He killed your fianee, yes but he has already paid for his crime. After your "death" he wandered Japan trying to find a place to leave peacefully for the rest years of his life. For you he swore that he would never kill again and that he would never love again or open his heart to anyone. He was lost and lonely and had nowhere to go until i met him. I was there for him when he screamed at night, and i helped him to deal with his nightmares. You weren`t there for him so you can`t say that you love him. You destroyed him once and now you came to destroy him again. Only i know how he suffered at nights calling your name. And now you say that you care for him? You never cared to him. For you he was just a toy in order to play with him and when you didn`t need him anymore you left him. So you came here to claim him because you have nowhere to go. I am sorry Miss Tomoe but i will not let you take Kenshin again. He has me now to protect him and i will always be with him. " she said looking at Tomoe with jealousy and anger.

"You are right Kaoru san i deserve no forgiveness from you or Kenshin and it`s true that once i tried to kill him but then i fell in love with him and i tried to save him. That`s why i left him that day. I hoped that Kenshin wouldn`t follow me and continue with his life. I hoped that he would forget me but he came for me. Even after everything i did to him he continued to love me and went looking for me. He killed all these men trying to protect me by risking his life. One man was ready to kill him but i didn`t want Kenshin to die so when i saw that the man was ready to kill him i went in front of him in order to save him. I didn`t care for my own life. He gave me again hope and happiness and i can never forget the beautiful night we spent together. Yes Miss Kaoru i know that i don`t deserve him but i love him,i relly do and i am unable to let him go. I know that you love him and thank you for all the time you were by his side protecting him but know i am here and i will be with him. I am his wife Tomoe Himura and this will never change. I don`t want to hurt you Miss Kaoru but you must know this. I love Kenshin and he is the love of my life and i will defend my love from everyone even you. "Tomoe said and her eyes were cold .

"The same goes for me Tomoe san I love Kenshin too and i am willing to do anything for him. Yes i know that you are married and unfortunately that`s something that i cannot change , for the time being.. I think that i explained myself Miss Tomoe. We will see who will in Kenshin`s heart in the end. You are welcome to stay in the dojo. You will like it there. But please never forget what i just told you. Goodnight Miss Tomoe" she said and went to her bed

Tomoe sighed and went to her futon in order to sleep. She was so happy that she had found Kenshin again and she thought that they were going to be happy from now on but now Kamiya Kaoru had appeared and wanted to claim Kenshin for herself. She had to take Kenshin away from Kaoru. She had to act quikly and she had to do it now. Carefully she got up from her futon and opened the door. Once she made sure that Kaoru was sleeping she left the room and went to Kenshin`s room. She knocked the door and after a while Kenshin opened and let her in. He looked tired but she could see the love in his eyes everytime he was looking at her.

"Tomoe. are you alright? Did something happen"? Kenshin asked her and took her small hand into his own.

"Don`t worry anata. I am fine. I just wanted to talk you for a while. I know that we said to speak in the morning but i couldn`t wait until tomorrow. Tonight i will tell you everything . Everything that happened in the past..."

Author`s note:

Here was chapter 10. Dear readers i am so sorry that i didn`t update for so long. But i am back now. He he. Kaoru is determined to claim Kenshin and take him from Tomoe. Will she manage to win Kenshin`s heart ot Tomoe will steal him away once again? And what happened to Tomoe in the past? You will have to wait until next chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it and i will update soon. Until next time..

Lady Lucila


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again .Here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Memories that cannot be killed

"Tomoe,please my love tell me everything tha happened to you. How are you still alive? I carried you to our house and then i put a fire in the hut.I thought that you were dead. I remember that i checked you to see if you were still alive but you didn`t breathe. I thought that you were dead. All these years of loneliness and pain had been in vain. We could be together and we didn`t have to . Why we had to suffer like this?..." he said and started to cry

"Please don`t cry my love. I know that you felt for me the same way that i did for you .But now let me tell you what happened. When you stabbed me with the sword i fainted and i had a great loss of bood. Yes i looked like i was dead but i was still alive. Yes you carried me in the hut and you put the fire but during that time Enishi followed you" he said and turn her had towards the window.

"What, Enishi ? Enishi followed me? But why?You mean he saw you when you were wounded?" he said and his eyes widened

"Yes,my little brother was there and saw everything. He followed you because he wanted to see where you were taking me. He thought that i had died and followed you in order to take me back. When the fire started in the hut, Enishi and some villagers came inside the house and took me before the fire burnt everything. They took me and my brother in the doctor`s house and he treated mine and Enishi`s wounds. He told Enishi that my wounds were deep and that i had small chances in order to survive but after 4 days i woke up and i started to recover" Tomoe said and tears started to run down her face.

Kenshin slowly took her small hand into his and kissed her softly on the lips.

"My love it`s ok you don`t have to pressure your self. We can finish the conversation tomorrow"he said and started to live. But Tomoe`s voice stopped him .

"No, please let me continue the story. I am fine now. Please let me finish this. The time passed and my brother and i continued to live into the doctor`s house. The other villagers sarted to wonder why we have been living all this time ito his house and he said that we were his wife`s relatives. The doctor had lost his wife 3 years ago from an accident and he was living with his son who was studying in town in order to become a doctor just like his father. Sometimes when he didn`t have lessons he visited his father and Enishi and i were helping in the house as gratitude for saving us. I was also very close with his son Hiroshi and after a while he fell in love with me. But i have been thinking only you and i tried many times to find you. I searched for you but unfortunately i didn`t manage to locate you. So i decided that it was better if i was out of your life and if you thought that i was truly dead" he said but she couldn`t predict Kenshin`s reaction.

"What are you saying Tomoe?You wanted me to continue to believe that you were dead?Do you know how much i have suffered because i thought that i had killed you? The guilt and the pain for my crime never left me and i thought many times to kill myself. But then i decided to live and to help people instead of killing them.I promised for you that i will never kill again. All these years i have been loyal to you and what we had. My feelings for you never changed. I loved you and i will always love you" he told her

"No,no my love please don`t be angry with me. You didn`t let me finish. I didnt want to contact you because i had already caused you pain and i didn`t want to hurt you more. Only God knows how i died every day of pain and loneliness. I thought that i would never see you again and that i could never touch you again. Enishi saw this and tried to conveice me to leave. He was alsovery jealous of Hiroshi`s attention to me and his behaviour towards him changed immediately. He became violent, cruel and he was dangerous not only for Hiroshi but also for me. Although Hiroshi confessed to me i told him that i was married but Enishi thought that i would marry him and that made him mad. Once he tried to kill Hiroshi with a knife but we stopped him. With Hiroshi we continued to be friends but Enishi wouldn`t leave us alone. Once he also tried to attack us during our sleep."Tomoe said and continued

"He had an obsession towards me since our mother` death. For him i wasn`t only his sister but also a mother and he saw Hiroshi as a threat like he had done to Akira and you. But this time i promised that i wouldn`t let him do anything against the people that had saved us and helped us . I promised that i would protect them no matter the cost. For once i would safe a life and not destroy. One night he attacked us and tried to kill Hiroshi and his father and then i..." Tomoe said unable to continue any further.

"And then what happened Tomoe? Tell me. What happened to Enishi"?Kenshin asked her although he knew the answer.

"I killed him Kenshin. I killed him with my own hands."...

Author`s note:

Dear readers i am sorry that i didn`t update earlier but i am back now. Tomoe kills Enishi her little brother?How can be possible?And what will happen from now on? And what is Tomoe`s secret and why she is afraid to tell Kenshin?What else happened in the past?You will have to wait until next chapter. I hope you like the chapter dear readers and please don`t forget to review. Thank you very much for your messages and your reviews. You are the best. Until next time

Lady Lucilla


End file.
